User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 19, 2015 - Spike's journal entry
I'm on a shuttle with Crosscut. I got a call from Dealiticus about a potential ally. Her name is Nebula. She's a Transformer, but she's unaffiliated. Very skittish. It's weird, I kind of feel like one of the characters in the games Daniel plays on his XBox, or PS4...or PS3 - I don't know. Anyway - Like Dragon Age or Mass Effect, or like the setup on X-Men First Class, where we're traveling the universe to assemble a team of misfits to combat a very real threat. After a few stumbling blocks (Crosscut pointed out some errors I made at the beginning - shocker, I know) - it seems that we got on a good path with this Nebula. I won't lie - I doubt very much she's going to take up arms against the Decepticons. But if we can peel one potential ally off their end, I guess I'll take a zero over a negative. Not calling her a zero, obviously - just a neutral. But if we were to offer her energon and shelter - then hell yeah, I would want her to step up and help us in some way. Another topic - much sadder. Starscream - GOD I HATE HIM - attacked a Blackrock oil rig. And this time, it involved fatalities. And injuries. About a dozen people killed. That means literally hundreds of people - moms, dad's, brothers, sisters, close co-workers, best friends, are now going through an unimaginable pain. And dozens more badly wounded. Meaning there are dozens of people who may lose a limb, who'll have to adjust to life in a wheelchair, and endure months of painful physical therapy. All because of that asshole. And did he even think of that when he attacked? No. We're just pests to him. I have to admit, I am harboring some major survivor's guilt. More than 20 years ago, I was badly injured when a Decepticon attacked me - at a building site for Blackrock. It resulted in me being in a coma for about four months. Add an additional six months of relearning how to talk properly- and on top of that, six additional months of me learning to walk again. But I'm here. Aside from the occasional back and leg pain, I'm writing this. And traveling to pick up another ally. But for all intensive purposes, I should have been one of those victims. Why am I blessed while so many others haven't been as lucky? I have to end this on a brighter note, otherwise, I'm going to be a wreck before I meet Nebula later. I was lucky enough to have a 'drink' with Crosscut. And genuinely talk to him without the fear of him parsing out every damn phrase of mine. He sees a lot of himself in Nebula. He said as soon as I'm fully trained, he would like to take a bit of a sabbatical and scout the universe. No pressure on me - "fully trained" - he asked me how many more years I expect to live. In perfect Crosscut fashion, it was said in a tone that could be a joke, or could be serious. Anyway - I've grown to admire him greatly and feel grateful that he continues to be so patient with me. So much so that I guess in a moment of weakness, I spilled the truth about how Alpha Trion gave me an artifact to hide. So, now Bumblebee and Crosscut know, but not Optimus Prime . And to be honest, no one should know. Good lord, why did A3 trust this with me? I HAVE to tell Prime, but my gut says 'no.' But I don't want to betray him - jeez - I just wish I knew what the hell A3 wanted from me before he died. OK, off to talk to Nebula. Then, I'm taking a day off to go to the funeral for some of these Blackrock victims. I know I'm the last person some want to see, but I have to go. Unless, of course, they don't want me there. Damnit, I'm tired of going to funerals. Spikewitwicky (talk) 16:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts